1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal with improved performance and reduced overall size.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and so on, each of which includes a plurality of operation buttons and a display window.
A mobile phone, one type of mobile communication terminal, is classified as a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, a slide type, etc., depending on its design and the positions of its receiver and transmitter. In the early stages of the market for mobile phones, the bar type and the flip type were mainstream.
Currently, demands for various display functions and miniaturization have placed the folder type and the slide type in the mainstream.
Among these mainstream types of mobile phone, the slide type has various advantages such as being more convenient to operate than the folder type in which a folder should be opened to about 180° to speak over the phone and operate its buttons, and having a wide display window due to exposure of the display window to the exterior. Consequently, demand for the slide type has steadily increased, leading to the continuous introduction of various models onto the market.
A slide type phone mobile phone generally includes a lower body on which operation buttons (characters and numbers) are mounted, and an upper body having a display window and slidably coupled with the lower body.
However, since the upper body should include a navigation button (for moving a cursor in vertical and horizontal directions) in addition to the display window, it is difficult to increase the size of the display window.
In addition, to enlarge the display window, the upper body should be enlarged as well, which increases the overall size of the mobile phone and runs counter to efforts toward miniaturization.